Dynamic Contours, LLC, proposes to design and develop a novel control interface for power wheelchairs. The design will incorporate a "steering wheel" as the input device with a trigger switch to control speed. This "controller" will be mounted under the user's seat. It is designed to be deployed during use and then retracted under the seat for ease of transferring on or off the wheelchair and for storage or stowage. This design will allow the user to operate the device in the manner of an electric scooter but without the limitation in turning radius. This combination of features is unique because a joystick controller has been the only manually operated control device available for power wheelchairs. The design of the proposed controller will provide an intuitive method to control a power wheelchair. This design is expected to greatly reducing the training time needed for new users - particularly for elderly users. Additionally, this new device will enable a new group of users, individuals not previously able to operate a wheelchair due to the control interface, the option of using a powered wheelchair. The goal of this project is to develop a new control input device that integrates the simplicity of the electric scooter's controls and the maneuverability of a power wheelchair. Our short-term aims - the objectives for Phase I - are to design, fabricate and evaluate a full-scale electronically functional prototype of the proposed design and demonstrate feasibility using a clinical evaluation. The long-term aims - the objectives for Phase II - are to study the controller's use in a mufti- site trial and investigate the feasibility of producing the controller for the consumer market. The controller will be an integrated part of a new power base design, but also will be designed with a universal-mounting bracket as a stand-alone product to operate other power wheelchairs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Approximately 95,000 individuals use powered wheelchairs as their primary means of mobility. Many of these individuals, and others who are not able to operate a powered wheelchair due to the control interface, can benefit from the proposed new device. Such an intuitive device does not currently exist. It is reasonable to estimate the current power wheelchair market at $700 million in annual sales. As part of an integrated power base design, or as well a stand-alone product, we believe the proposed interface will be able to effectively compete in this market.